


Of Possessiveness and Possessions

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Bites, Not quite as secrective as they think, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Chase (PAW Patrol), Scent Marking, Secret Relationship, being animals and all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: Reposted from FF.NetThey knew. They, with the exceptions of the humans, all knew that Marshall was Chase's dirty little secret. He carries his scent and markings wherever he goes.T on the borderline of M had I not stopped when I did XD ChasexMarshall oneshot





	Of Possessiveness and Possessions

They knew.

They knew just by the way he smelled, and he knew that they knew by the way they acted around him. Whenever he would come up to them and talk, he could see them take a whiff, look at him with something akin to surprise - or maybe not - before they went about their conversation, completely ignoring what had just conspired between them.

It's not like he was trying to hide either.

He doubted **he **wanted him to hide, if he had to be honest. **He **made it clear that he wasn't allowed to wash the scent off, that he was no longer 'a' pup, but **his **pup and he wouldn't let anyone else claim otherwise. **He **made it so that no matter he went, **his **scent would linger, and those who could smell it knew it. If he had to be honest, he could say he didn't mind; for he knew that, that was just **his **way of showing his love for him.

If it wasn't the scent that gave it away, it was marks between his neck and shoulder.

**He **liked it rough whenever they...played together; always pushing him onto the ground, growling in a playful manner, and of course he would stay still so he would let the other have **his **way with him. Closing his eyes, he could remember their first time like it was yesterday.

He had been caught unaware, a yelp escaping his lips before he even got a chance to understand what was happening. Dazed, he looked up to see it was **him **pinning him onto the ground, glowing amber eyes staring into confused sky blue ones. **His **eyes held warmth, an untamable fire searing behind the gold, and specks of long-hidden lust he didn't know **he **had.

_"You're mine." _**He** whispered, voice full of heat and lust, a mix that sent pleasure down his spine and he could feel something inside of him awakening. He merely stared at the pup above him, blue eyes wide in shock as the pup descended upon him, jaw locked firmly onto his shoulder and neck, and bite down. A painful moan had escaped, electricity flowing through his veins, and he could himself harden in response. He remembered whispering something, most likely a plead on **his **name, and as it was, the pup had grinded down on him, **his **length currently out and poking, and he couldn't help but shiver, squirming against the body pressed against him.

He had heard **him **hiss.

_"You're such a tease." _**He **whined, but there was a sense of playfulness in **his** voice, as **he** currently began thrusting against him. It didn't take long for him to submit, moaning out in pleasure along with **him **and before either of them knew it, the heat of the moment came to an end - far too quickly, if he was honest - and he remembered the feel of the other's lips against his face, neck, shoulder, and body.

_"Everything that is of yours is mine, as everything that is of mine is yours." _He heard **him **say. After that, their meetings became far more aggressive, with him flat on his stomach, whimpering pathetically, while the other continued to make him do so.

_"Who owns your mind?"_

You do.

_"Who owns your body?"_

You do.

_"Who owns your heart?"_

You do.

_"And who owns your soul? Tell me, who?"_

You do. You do Chase.

_"That's a good boy. Nobody else can have you from this point on." _He groaned as the wave of pleasure hit him and he was coming again. Soon, it had been evident that there was this _thing _going on, and with a quick sniff of the air, it didn't take long to figure what it was. They never questioned it, though Skye would occasionally glare at him from time to time, but Marshall knew that they know.

They know that he was Chase's dirty little secret.


End file.
